A vacuum cleaner typically comprises a vacuum motor that pulls dirt-laden air through one or more dirt-separation stages. The dirt-separation stages are typically located upstream of the vacuum motor in order to protect the vacuum motor from the dirt carried by the air. After passing through the dirt-separation stages, the cleansed air may be drawn through the interior of the vacuum motor in order to cool the motor.